


Entertaining Angels

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does not like being the source of Castiel's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining Angels

Dean was, to put it lightly, extremely displeased with the new way Cas had found to entertain himself.

Dean hated how anxious he would always feel around his boyfriend. Dean hated that damn smirk that Cas always wore ever since he’d found out just how overly sensitive Dean was right on his hips. And most of all Dean hated just how ticklish his damn hips were.

…

Sam was an evil little brother. Why he decided to tell Cas that his brother was devastatingly ticklish on his hips, he wasn’t entirely sure, to get back at Dean for pranking him so much through their childhood, just to hear Dean’s laugh more often, to give Cas a way to get the upper hand when his brother pinned him down in a wrestling match, or just for his own personal amusement. Probably some combination of those.

Cas was a bit confused at first, but after a long awkward talk in the kitchen with Sammy, the angel’s eyes were gleaming with mischief.

…

The first time Cas tried it out, he and Dean had been laying outside on the hood of the impala gazing at stars and sharing a drink. Cas glanced over at him; Dean was laying on the edge of the hood watching the night sky contently. Cas decided it was a good a time as any and casually brought his hand over to Dean, wiggling his fingers curiously against the hunter’s hip before Dean even noticed the movement.

Dean gave a sudden yelp and pulled his body up fast, too fast to where it threw off his balance and he fell off the car. Cas just watched the scene unfold with a bewildered look, one that slowly transformed into a playful smirk as he leaned over the side of the car and asked innocently, “Are you alright Dean? What happened?”

“I uh- um. Nothing. I just- uh” Dean’s face was red and he looked absolutely flustered. After a few moments of initial shock he sat up and dusted his shirt off. He eyed the angel warily and stood, “We should uh…go inside anyway. It’s getting late, come on.” The two of them walked back in to Bobby’s, Dean still a bit jittery.

…

When they got back up to the guest room Dean was staying in with Cas, he shed his jacket and jeans and crawled under the covers. Cas followed suit, borrowing a t-shirt from Dean.

The angel felt Dean’s arms wrap around him and snuggle up close. Dean would never admit he liked cuddling.

Cas saw this as another perfect opportunity. He slid his hand a bit awkwardly behind him, only to have it connect with Dean’s hip bone gently. Dean’s hands tightened around the angel.

The hunter clenched his jaw as he muttered, “Cas…what are you do-” His words cut off in a gasp as Cas flexed his fingers against the hollows of Dean’s hip. He practically jumped out of his skin with a nervous look in his eyes as Cas rolled around to face him, pushing Dean against the bed and climbing on top of him.

“Cas- what the fu- ah st-stop!” Dean jolted under the angel as Cas wiggled his fingers again against his damn sensitive hip bone.

Cas wore what Dean could only describe as a questioning smirk, one which grew more and more amused with each passing second.

“Cas- don’t!” Dean argued before tightening his jaw and screwing his eyes shut, desperately trying not to laugh as Cas brought his hand over his hip bone again.

He didn’t last long before he was red, shaking his head slightly and unsuccessfully struggling to catch Castiel’s deviously quick hands and put a stop to the tickle-attack.

“Cas please- ahahahahahaHAHAHASTOP! Hehe-ah I’m- I’m serious! Hahahaha cut it out! Dammit ahahahahaahahahaa!” Dean could hold back his laughter any more than a butterfly net could hold back an avalanche.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish Dean.” Cas smiled a bit smugly, bemused by his power over the strong hunter.

“How did ahahahahahahahaha n-no hahaha even find outahahahaha?! Hahaha no stop! Hehehahaha n-not there! Cas please! Hahahahahahahaohmygod stahahahahop!” Dean was gasping for breath, laughing helplessly and pleading with the angel.

Cas had no idea Dean would be so ticklish. And he had no idea he would find it so entertaining.

“Hey ya idjits keep it down in there!” Bobby’s voice came booming through the door from the hall, “I was tryin’ to sleep!”

Cas blushed, stopping just as quickly as he had begun; he laid back down next to Dean as if nothing had happened, though a small smile still decorated his face.

Dean laid breathlessly panting on the bed, his eyes wide in surprise at the events that had just unfolded.

Eventually he found himself regaining the ability to breathe normally, and he cautiously watched Cas, waiting for some sudden movement toward his torso until he fell asleep.

…

That morning, Dean woke up to the feeling of Castiel’s weight shifting off the bed; he mumbled a sleepy, “mornin’” at which Cas turned to meet his half-asleep eyes. Cas still had a slight smile on his face.

The smile registered in Dean’s brain and he instantly tensed up, becoming much more awake. He watched the angel anxiously, as though waiting for him to pounce.

Cas let out a short laugh before finishing up dressing himself, “Dean, relax.”

“How did you even- who told you that- …Sam. It was Sam wasn’t it.” Dean unconsciously covered his hips with his hands protectively.

“Yes, Sam informed me of your ‘weakness’.” Cas smiled lightly, putting air quotes over the word, “weakness”.

Dean got up from the bed and grumbled, “Sam is dead.”

…

The next few days passed without incident, all of them falling back into the same routine, save the death-glares Dean shot at his brother whenever possible. Cas kept his hands away from Dean’s hips and he started to feel safer again.

That changed quickly when, while helping Bobby out by taking care of the dishes in the sink, Dean felt familiar hands slid past his sides and squeeze his hips gently. He dropped a plate into the sink, almost breaking it.

“Dammit Cas!” Dean spun around quickly to meet the angel’s gaze. He gripped Castiel’s hands tightly. “Don’t. Do. That.”

“I think I will.” Cas replied; Dean could taste the smugness in his voice, it made him swallow hard and nervous.

“Can’t you just let me do the dishes in peace?”

“Fair enough.” With that Cas exited the room.

…

“Cas I swear to god if you keep doing that I am going to kihihihihill oh my god hahahahaha fuck Cahahahahas stop!”

Dean was laughing far too hard to fight back, and Cas was far too amused to stop. They laid on the couch, formerly intent on watching a movie, but that plan had shifted as soon as Cas decided to press his fingers against Dean’s hip bones yet again.

Cas couldn’t seem to get enough of Dean’s hearty, breathless laugh and the way he threw his head back and turned red with laughter. He’d never seen the hunter look so happy and carefree, as if there were nothing bad in the world.

Dean was doubled over, grappling with the angel’s hands and trying to pry them off as they scratched incessantly at his hips. Dean couldn’t stand it. He’d always hated being ticklish, even if it was mostly in one spot. It made him feel weak and tired and helpless. And Cas wasn’t giving him a break! Every time he turned around, there was his blue eyed, dark haired lover squeezing his sensitive hips with glee.

Dean finally managed to convince Cas to stop through a mixture of pleas and the fact that he was running out of oxygen. Cas had just stopped and ran his fingers gently through Dean’s short hair, returning his focus to the television.

…

Cas was really quite terrible. He took advantage of Dean’s ticklishness at every point that he could.

Dean had tugged the angel forward by his backwards blue tie, pulling him close against his lips with a grin. He weaved one hand into Castiel’s tousled black hair, letting the other pull him closer by the neck. Cas graciously complied to being propelled forward, his lips matching the hunter’s perfectly and moving against them. He placed his hands around the small of Dean’s back, tightening his hold on the older Winchester.

Dean felt the angel smirk into the kiss and before he could react Castiel had moved a hand on to his cursed hips and tweaked the bones lightly. Dean’s laughter bubbled out into the kiss before he pulled himself back giggling, “D-dammit Cas! Ahahaha come on!”

“Sorry- couldn’t resist.” Cas smiled apologetically and stopped, pulling Dean back toward him and back into the kiss.

…

“What do you guys wanna watch?” Sam called as he searched for a decent movie in Bobby’s movie closet. The pair he was speaking to were standing a few feet behind him, trying to make a decision.

Cas snaked his hand carefully around Dean’s side; Dean instantly froze, emitting what could only be described as a growl, “Cas I swear to God…”

Cas reluctantly dropped his hand down, letting it return to its place near the hunter’s side. He turned up the corners of his mouth innocently and turned his attention back to Sam who was still rummaging through the closet, “How about Back to the Future?”

“Yeah- sounds good- whatever.” Dean replied distracted; his attention was still focused fully on the angel. He shifted away from Cas warily and made his way to the couch. Sam followed, setting the movie in the DVD player before plopping down in a large chair. Cas moved casually toward the couch and older Winchester, setting himself down beside him.

Dean flinched nervously as the angel’s weight made the couch shift slightly under him. Cas was driving him nuts lately. And of course, about half way through the movie, Castiel’s hand came swiftly toward Dean’s waist. He caught it reflexively and captured the angel’s glance.

“Cas…” he hissed out. Before Dean could even process what he was doing, he was moving, pinning the angel back against the couch. He brought his hand down quickly to Castiel’s side, squeezing it with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

He was not disappointed. Cas tensed up immediately and fought back a smile, a worried look in his eyes. “Well, it looks like the tables are turned.” Dean smirked and attacked the angel’s torso, squeezing his sides, scratching at his ribs and hips, and spidering his fingers over his stomach.

“D-Dehehehehehhehean hahahaha no no stop! Dean! Hahahahaha please!” But Cas knew his pleading was useless, Dean was enjoying his revenge far too much.

“God can’t I watch a damn movie without you two making so much noise?” Sam rolled his eyes, stopping the movie.

“Sorry Sammy but this is payback. And yours is comin’ soon enough!” Dean snickered and continued tickling the angel, bringing a hand up to his neck to ghost over his skin, sending Cas off the wall in hysterics, mouthing, “please Dean” over and over.

“Sorry Cas, but payback’s a bitch!” Dean’s face was lit up in a grin while he continued to tease the angel. Sam had simply given up on the movie, leaving his brother and Cas alone, not looking forward to Dean’s payback which he knew would be coming. But hell, it was worth it.

Dean continued on Cas for a good 15 minutes, until the angel was red in the face and couldn’t even think straight. Dean stopped and grinned down at Cas, “Well looks like I’m not the only one who’s a little ticklish.” He poked the angel in the side once again, accentuating the word ‘ticklish’, “Don’t think I’m ever gonna forget this.”

“Dean..that was…strange..” Cas panted.

“Yeah, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it.” He winked at the angel, laying on the couch next to him and finding the remote to resume the movie.

There was rarely a moment in the next few days that wasn’t deafened by the sound of Dean or Castiel’s laughter.


End file.
